Liliy Putih'
by LeanTalk
Summary: Perayaan anniversay ini adalah sebuah perayaan yang tidak akan pernah Akashi lupakan. Warning : boyxboy, typos, garing.


Di salah satu kota di Jepang, Kyoto, terbaringlah seorang pemuda bersurai magenta di kamarnya dengan damai, walaupun mentari pagi sudah menyapa kulit mulusnya melalui celah tirai jendela, tak membuat pemuda tersebut, Akashi Seijuurou, untuk menggerakan badannya membebaskan diri dari kungkungan selimut tebal yang sangat nyaman.

Hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa karena akhirnya Akashi bias bersantai-santai di rumah tanpa harus memikirkan pekerjaan dan kantornya karena semua tugas-tugasnya saat ini sudah dia babat habis dua hari belakangan agar dia bias mendapatkan hari libur pada hari ini.

Sebenarnya tidak hanya sesepele itu alas an mengapa Akashi Seijuurou rela lembur terus menerus dua hari tanpa henti, hari ini tepat pada tanggal 12 April yang artinya ini adalah hari peringatan _anniversary_ nya yang keempat bersama kekasihnya, Furihata Kouki. Maka dari itu dia berniat meluangkan waktunya sehari penuh agar bias berdua bersama Kouki untuk merayakan hari istimewa ini.

"Ohayou, Sei-kun" Sapa Furihata pada Akashi sambil mengecup kening kekasih bersurai magentanya itu.

"Ohayou, Kouki. Ada apa? Kau terlihat sangat ceria hari ini."

"Mou, Sei-kun. Apa kau lupa sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Hm? Memangnya tanggal berapa?" Akashi tersenyum licik berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Furihata.

"Sekarang tanggal 12 April, Sei. Hari ini anniversary kita yang ke-empat. Kau jahat tidak mengingat hal sepenting itu!" Furihata membalikan badan membelakangi kekasihnya sambil menggembungkan pipi tanda sedang cemberut. Entah kenapa sikapnya ini membuat Akashi semakin ingin memeluk kekasihnya karena -sial!- Furihata nya ini sangat menggemaskan.

"Iya iya, maaf, Kouki. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Tidak mau. Sei-kun jahat."

"Kouki, jangan ngambek gitu dong. Maaf. Mau maafin aku atau milih aku cium sampa-"

"Iya iya, aku maafin!" Potong Furihata tiba-tiba karena dia terlalu malu saat mendengar kalimat Akashi dan tidak mau mendengar kelanjutannya. Hatinya tidak sekuat baja.

"Nah, gitu dong." Akashi mencuri morning kiss nya yang membuat wajah Furihata merona semerah rambut Akashi. "Terus hari ini kita mau kemana?"

"Um, sebenarnya aku ingin ke taman bunga yang pernah kita datangi dulu. Aku ingin melihat bunga lily putih yang bermekaran. Pasti akan terlihat sangat indah di hari yang cerah ini."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita siap-siap dan berangkat secepatnya."

"Benarkah? Terimakasih, Sei." Pemuda itu langsung memeluk kekasihnya karena terlampau senang."Aku akan menyiapkan bento untuk kita makan disana."

Sungguh beruntungnya Akashi telah dipertemukan dengan kekasihnya oleh Tuhan. Walaupun pertemuan mereka tidak se-romantis yang diharapkan tapi setidaknya hubungan mereka sekarang semakin hari semakin romantis yang membuat jomblo-jomblo diluar sana gigit jari saking iri nya.

"Sei, kau sudah siap? Ayo, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi."

"Iya, Kouki. Kau duluan saja dan tunggu di mobil, aku harus mencari ponselku dulu."

"Um, baiklah. Jangan lama-lama ya." Dengan senyum ceria Furihata keluar rumah menuju ke mobil. Ah, hanya senyuman dari Furihata saja yang mampu membuat Akashi menjadi lebih tenang dan sembuh dari stress karena pekerjaannya yang sangat berat sebagai CEO Akashi Corp. Dia berdoa agar selalu bisa melihat senyuman Furihata hingga akhir hayatnya nanti.

Setidaknya itu yang pernah dia harapkan.

.

.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Kouki" ucap Akashi sambil mengusap batu nisan berhiaskan puluhan lily putih dihadapannya. Sidah satu tahun sejak kepergian Furihata Kouki.

.

.

12 April 2012, seorang pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou akhirnya disatukan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai coklat tanah bernama Furihata Kouki. Hubungan mereka berjalan lancar sebelum pada akhirnya pada tanggal 12 April 2016 takdir memisahkan mereka dengan diambilnya Furihata Kouki oleh Tuhan, tepat dihari peringatan 4 tahun hubungan mereka karena sebuah pohon besar menimpa mobil yang sedang ditumpangi Furihata.


End file.
